hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Makoto Edogawa
was the CEO of the bankrupt Edo Quality Cosmetics. He was the father of Oto and husband of Yukie. After his company went bankrupt, Makoto began working in Kyushu to pay off his debts. He later briefly came back to Tokyo upon his wife's request, before returning with her to Kyushu. Biography Bankruptcy Over twenty-five years ago, he founded Edo Quality Cosmetics by himself.Chapter 3, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Around the same time, he married Yukie against the wishes of her family.Chapter 100, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 They had a daughter named Oto together. Makoto's company was successful at the beginning, allowing the family to live in Paris at one point.Chapter 4, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 When Oto was young, Yukie arranged an engagement between Oto and Tenma Hase.Chapter 11, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 His business came out with a moisturizer, which grew rapidly in popularity. However, "the hype died down" and Makoto was left with a lot of inventory.Chapter 90, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The company subsequently amassed a large amount of debt and Makoto was unable to get a loan from the bank.Chapter 64, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 He then began paying off his debts by working for a relative in Kyushu.Chapter 19, Boys Over Flowers Season 2Chapter 60, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Return to Tokyo to go to Kyushu with him]] During Oto's third year of high school, his wife contacted him to inform him about Oto's new boyfriend Haruto Kaguragi. Yukie, who did not approve of Haruto, requested Makoto to return to Tokyo soon.Chapter 84, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 He arrived a few days later. A meeting with Haruto for the following weekend was set up.Chapter 90, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The day of, Yukie forced Makoto to wear a suit and tie to show he would not "be taken advantage of." When an argument between his wife and daughter about Haruto started, he broke it up and said "Let's see what he has to say for himself." They were kept waiting by him for four hours, while he was at the hospital with a friend.Chapter 91, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Makoto took Haruto outside when he did arrive. He voiced his concerns and told him a story, ending it with "Oto is the kind of girl who would give up something precious to someone else." Makoto then went inside alone.Chapter 92, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The next day, Oto asked her father if she could go to Los Angeles to see Tenma. He gave her permission and promised to handle the situation with her mother.Chapter 95, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A couple days later, Amei Hanawa visited Makoto and Yukie to explain why Haruto was late and apologize. After she left, Makoto told his wife about his relatives asking for his help with starting a company. He then asked her if she and Oto would come along. They later visited Yukie's sister to ask her to look after Oto in the event that she refused to go with them. When she came back home, they sat down with her and Haruto. She stayed firm in her convictions about remaining in Tokyo, which Makoto accepted. He, however, issued Haruto a warning about packing up Oto if something happened.Chapter 104, Boys Over Flowers Season 2Chapter 105, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Oto later saw them off at the train station. Makoto praised her for making her own decision for the first time.Chapter 108, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Physical appearance Haruto described him as a "good-looking, middle-aged man." In a photo from before the bankruptcy, Makoto had short, dark hair which he parted to the side. He was also seen wearing a professional-looking business suit in the photo. A couple years later, Makoto's appearance had changed considerably. His hair was noticeably lighter and a bit shorter. His overall face shape and features remained the same, including his eyes which drooped slightly. Personality and traits When he was young, Makoto had big dreams of "having the world in his hands."Chapter 29, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Despite his dreams being crushed when his company went bankrupt, he continued working hard to pay back his debts and even strove to create another company. Makoto was a calm and laid-back presence, as opposed to his wife's sensitive, high-strung nature. Oto inherited her father's easygoing nature. She admired her father for "always striving to make her and her mom happy." Makoto wanted to his daughter to make her own decisions, instead of just trying not to hurt others. As such, he was happy when she began dating Haruto which was her first decision she made on her own. Makoto still tested Haruto several times to make sure he was right for his daughter. Behind the scenes as Makoto]] *Makoto is mentioned several times throughout the series before making his first appearance in chapter ninety. *Takashi Sorimachi portrays Makoto in Hana Nochi Hare (2018).http://www.tbs.co.jp/hot-jyouhou/201804041945.html (Japanese) He mostly appears in flashbacks and photographs. In the finale, Makoto returns home from working on a fishing boat, surprising his wife. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 characters Category:Edogawa family